the_hollow_on_netflixfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lighthouse (episode)
"The Lighthouse" is the fourth episode in the first season of The Hollow. Overview Adam, Mira, and Kai spy a lighthouse and send out a distress signal only to stumble into a bizarre new world inhabited by a mysterious being. Plot The Sirens Adam sits on the shore gazing wistfully at the sunrise over the ocean. When he notices Kai climbing the cliff, he asserts that they should stay together, but Kai is obstinate. Adam catches a glimpse of his reflection in a tide pool and notices that his reflection is reversed. Adam ascends the cliff and runs after Kai proclaiming that they are not dead. He posits a theory that they are in a parallel universe. Kai's anger ignites, and he begins shoving Adam away while yelling at him for causing Mira's death. Adam pushes back, but due to his super strength, he pushes a lot harder than he intended, sending Kai flying backwards into a tree. He promptly apologizes and reaches out a hand to help Kai up, but Kai smacks his hand and runs away. The two boys go their separate ways. Adam and Kai hear angelic singing which draws them to the cliff edge. A pink cloud appears, and from it, three sirens emerge beckoning for Adam and Kai to come closer. Hypnotized, the two boys walk closer. They are one step away from falling off the cliff to their deaths when Mira yells from afar to get their attention. She breaks the trance, and the sirens disappear. The two boys run up to Mira, glad to discover her alive. Kai engages her in an awkwardly long hug. Mira recalls how she survived at the bottom of the ocean. She discovered her ability to breathe underwater while stuck in the seat. Two deep-sea fish came to her rescue and chewed the seat belt that restrained her. She was then able to swim to the ocean surface, thus discovering her ability to swim quickly and fluidly like a mermaid. She swam to shore and rejoined her friends. The Lighthouse ]] Mira spots a lighthouse on the clifftop and suggests that they use it to try to signal a ship to help them return home. They approach the lighthouse, and a large Cyclops bursts through the doors with a roar. Adam and Mira explain to the Cyclops that they want to use his lighthouse. This confuses him, and he demonstrates that his house is heavy, not light. Kai offers to fix the light, for which Cyclops is grateful. Cyclops takes the teens up to the top of the lighthouse, where they see that the floor is littered with glass shards from the obliterated light. Adam believes there is no way they can rebuild the light, but Kai has a plan. The three friends take a small white boat and sail out into the ocean. Kai gets seasick and vomits. The three friends swim down to the sunken spaceship that they crashed in the previous episode, and they try to unscrew one of its headlights. Kai and Adam come up to the surface for air, and Kai pressures Adam to admit that he has romantic feelings for Mira, to which Adam retorts that Kai seems like he is the one who has romantic feelings for her. The water around them begins to bubble, and a large kraken emerges. The two boys hastily climb into the boat, and Adam instinctively prepares to fight. The kraken proves to be benevolent, as it unscrewed the headlight for Mira and delivered both her and the light safely back to the boat. The three friends return to the lighthouse, and Kai restores the headlight in place of the broken light. When he switches on the light, Cyclops stumbles back wailing in pain from the sudden brightness in his eye. Mira calms him and tells him to think of his happy place, his lighthouse. Adam uses the light to signal S.O.S. in Morse code. A ship's horn blows, and they all eagerly await the chance to return home, until they discover that the horn sound was just The Weird Guy, not a ship. The Weird Guy's presence startles everyone, and Mira reminds Cyclops to go to his happy place. The three teens tell the Weird Guy that they were not trying to summon him. They huddle together to discuss asking him for a portal, and he tricks Kai into saying, "Help, please." He opens a portal in the floor that the three teens fall through, and he vanishes. Cyclops is confused by everyone's mysterious disappearance, but then he jumps for joy that his lighthouse is fixed, causing the light to break again. The Talking Tree Adam, Mira, and Kai fall out of the portal in the sky and land on a large tree, who tells them to get off of her. The tree explains to the three friends that she is the last living Ironwood Tree and that almost nothing can hurt her. When Mira inquires about her missing branch, she recounts the memory of when Akuma and the Akki monks stole the branch from her and transformed it into the Ishibo. It is now Akuma's prized weapon. She offers the teens a promise: if they return her missing branch to her, she will help them get home. The tree directs them to the floating island where the monks live. The island is held in place by large metal chains secured to the mountains below. Adam, Mira, and Kai climb one of the chains up to the island. Kai, in fear of his own death, tells Mira that there is something he wants to tell her, but he does not manage to express it before falling off the chain. Adam grabs his arm and pulls him back up to the chain, saving his life. Mira inquires what Kai wanted to tell her, but he avoids the conversation. The three reach the island surface to find a large temple. They run inside and see a group of monks in meditation. Mira observes them to be made of clay. She then spots the Ishibo mounted on the wall above a throne. The door shuts itself, and the windows all around the temple follow suit. The three friends are now locked inside the temple with the demon monks. Characters In order of appearance: * Adam * Kai * Sirens * Mira * Cyclops * The Weird Guy * Ironwood Tree * Akki monks * Akuma Notable Quotes Read the full transcript here. * "Happy place is lighthouse." – Cyclops * "Weirdie! Never heard that one before. I like it!" – The Weird Guy * "What, you were expecting her to bark?" – Kai Gallery Adam's Reflection.png Sirens off the cliff.png Glowing Fish.png Cyclops and Lighthouse.png Mira Meets Ozzy.png Ozzy the Kraken.png Cyclops light fixed.png Ironwood Tree closeup.png Trapped in the Akki Temple.png Category:Episodes